


【ALVO圣诞节24H联文活动|5s】semen cuscutae 菟丝子

by missoctopus



Category: ALVO - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-24
Updated: 2020-12-24
Packaged: 2021-03-11 04:02:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,303
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28288887
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/missoctopus/pseuds/missoctopus
Summary: 预警：双性 睡奸 ooc（FBI提醒您如果在现实生活中遇到这种情况请及时报警除非是情趣谢谢合作）
Relationships: Viggo Mortensen/Orlando Bloom
Kudos: 3





	【ALVO圣诞节24H联文活动|5s】semen cuscutae 菟丝子

【ALVO圣诞节24H联文活动|5s】semen cuscutae 菟丝子

开端：浅黄色的藤蔓晃晃悠悠的伸出去，搭在植株上。那是他的猎物。

直至触到冰冷的瓦片，奥兰多才意识到这一切不是幻觉，他真的来到维果窗前。  
或许是天气的原故，阳光刺眼，地面反着热气。让人的思绪像一锅勾了芡的汤汁，沸腾后鼓出无数的泡泡，延到空气中，和空气融为一体。  
呼进身体的空气比吐出来时还要滚烫。过多的热量存在身体中，把血液和脑浆闷成粘稠的半固体。  
他绝对是受了天气的蛊惑。要不怎么会从阁楼攀上树干，顺着树的枝丫走到邻居二楼的窗前。  
维果在半个小时之前回到屋子。他在门口飞快的脱掉外套和外裤，捋了一把头发。在喝水的间隙从沙发缝里翻出空调遥控器，在不耐烦的按动中发现街区停电。  
奥兰多当时只是好奇的观望，在阁楼上看着维果在大厅里焦躁的转了几圈，认命般的去浴室洗澡。

经过：藤蔓缠绕着，细长的丝络顺着开裂的缝隙扎根在植株中，此时他更像诡异的软体动物：拨开猎物的壳，吸取他们的汁液。

奥兰多从低矮的窗户爬进维果的房间。  
维果熟睡着，只在下半身盖了一块毛巾。奥兰多靠近他，缓慢的抬起左腿，膝盖弯曲——床很矮，他这么做正好让腿落在上面。他转移重心，想覆到床上好好看一眼维果。奥兰多的手心出了很多汗，为了不打滑，他选择支撑在远一点的床头柜上，也可以让自己离维果远点。  
但是热量蒸发掉他的理智，他没料到，这样的姿势反到会把他的脸送到离维果更近的地方。  
他的鼻尖悬在维果额头上方，喘息间，嗅到一股很温暖的气味。  
奥兰多没办法形容出来，它像是维果特有的，让人想起冬天在炉火旁昏睡时被暖烘烘的毯子裹住，柔软且散发着让人安心的味道。  
奥兰多轻轻嗅着。  
这味道很淡，不是这儿。  
还要往下一点。  
被奥兰多笼罩的维果感受到叠加的热量，难受的把头转到另一边，喉结上下动了动，发出迷糊的呢喃，露出汗湿的侧颈和后脑勺。  
这太危险了。  
奥兰多清醒过来，心脏猛烈地跳动，他堪堪离开一点，汗水划过太阳穴，喘着气，理智和热量抗衡着。  
用力喘气的后果就是他吸进了更多“维果引诱剂”导致神经再次放松——反正，无论他干什么维果都会原谅他。  
维果的脖子上覆盖着薄薄一层汗液，随着呼吸上下浮动，热量让分子运动加速。  
奥兰多舔舔嘴唇，要是舔下去会不会得到更多？  
一点薄荷味让他把视线转移到维果浅色的嘴唇上。  
维果在洗澡的时候刷了牙，所以他嘴唇上的味道最淡，几乎被薄荷味盖住。  
燥热让维果微张着嘴，牙齿也没有合上，一点鲜红的舌尖随呼吸颤抖。  
奥兰多费了大力气把视线收回来。  
小麦色的胸肌在睡着的情况下呈现一种放松柔软的状态。奥兰多的汗水滴在上面，又顺着曲线滑下去。  
奥兰多尽量缓慢的呼气，他迟钝的大脑意识到他呼出的热气打在维果身上会让那股好闻的气味蒸腾起来，更让人发懵。奥兰多警觉自己已经到达理智的及格线，不能再往下降。  
胳膊支撑太久有些发酸，奥兰多试图单手支撑却失去平衡歪到床的一侧，以一种奇怪的姿势停在维果的下腹上。仅剩的推理能力确定奥兰多一直沉迷的气味来自这块毛巾下。  
好吧——让我们拆一下礼物。  
奥兰多慢吞吞的掀开毛巾，微热的气流瞬间充斥了他的鼻腔和大脑。奥兰多就停在维果柔软的阴茎旁。  
哦，艹。  
维果的阴茎和他本人一样，柔软的放松着，但还是大的要命。  
奥兰多的回忆不受控制的闪回到昏暗浴室里，手指随着水流滑进窄小的入口。他那时候就在想着维果吗？奥兰多不知觉的张开嘴，鲜红的舌尖小心的触碰了一下维果的阴茎。  
他被回忆牵走了意识——他曾经好奇的在镜子前观察过那条窄小的肉缝，它藏在蛋蛋的下边，像一道永不愈合伤口。  
奥兰多尝到了淡淡的私处洗涤剂的味道，但又被维果分泌的前液盖掉。  
奥兰多艰难的吞咽着，维果受到刺激难耐的哼唧一声，眼球在眼皮下疯狂转动。  
嘴里的东西逐渐变硬变粗，奥兰多无措的向后仰了一下头，红润的性器就从他嘴里滑出来，龟头顶开包皮，愣愣地挺立在空气中，透明的口水顺着柱身滑落到床上。  
我在干什么！  
奥兰多清醒过来。  
靠，我要强奸他。  
奥兰多晃悠悠的爬起来，解开自己的裤子。  
短裤里湿漉漉的，奥兰多以为是流下的汗，却没想到是从他穴口里流下的粘腻水液，沿着细嫩的大腿内侧往下淌。  
正好他也没准备润滑。  
残余的理智让他觉得事情发展超出预期，但不知道他曾经的预期过什么，太阳穴传来的酸胀感让他心里发慌。  
神经把一切原由推到天气上。  
他膝行着磨蹭到维果胯部，小心的扶着维果半硬起来的阴茎，对准自己下身的小口，慢慢坐下去。  
扩张不够，加上太滑。阴茎戳到奥兰多的大腿上。  
“艹。”  
愤怒让他失去谨慎和理智。他握住维果完全硬起来的阴茎，把它抵在自己的阴道口，用了点力气坐了下去。  
维果被这股力道惊醒。  
“……什么”鬼！？  
还没完全清醒的维果被扑上来的奥兰多亲个正着。与此同时，他的阴茎大部分挤进一个紧致湿滑的狭小空间里，被舒舒服服被裹起来。  
奥兰多被疼痛敲醒。  
所有谨小慎微的念头回到他的脑子。  
他想强奸维果，但绝对不是清醒过来的维果。  
维果被搞懵了，挣扎着想坐起来弄清情况。挣扎中，毯子在床上滑走。奥兰多跪在毯子上，膝盖跟着打滑，整个人猝不及防，倒在维果身上。  
硬挺的阴茎顺势埋进更深的内里。  
疼痛，快感和被侵入的不适让奥兰多瞬间达到高潮，他觉得自己的从小腹抽搐着涌出一股水液，想从窄小的甬道喷出，却被维果的阴茎堵回去。穴口肌肉痉挛起来，收缩着把维果吞的更深。  
维果被吮吸的失去反抗。奥兰多蜷起身体，额头紧紧地贴在维果的颈窝上，高潮的冲击让他无措的咬住自己的嘴唇，眼泪流到维果身上。  
维果被夹的生疼，却在快感中茫然起来。他分不清这是现实还是又一场过于真实的梦。  
奥兰多在眩晕中感到完整和满足，身体中缺失的东西被填满。  
这无关性爱、渴求或者是发生在身体上的异样，这是他灵魂里应该拥有的部分，爱或者维果。  
奥兰多伏在他身上，手心底下就是他的心跳，阴茎完美的契合着奥兰多的身体，像一个残缺的圆被补满。  
奥兰多支撑自己起来，颤抖着，眼泪一颗一颗的砸在维果茫然的脸上。  
深色的瞳孔盖住了暖棕色的虹膜，泪水积攒在眼球上又滴落下来。  
“维果……维果，亲亲我。维果……”  
永远快乐的小精灵、不知疲倦的调皮鬼、住在永无岛上的彼得潘，委屈又无助的看着他，像是做了一件把自己都吓到的错事，惶恐又害怕，想讨一个吻作为惩罚。  
维果被操控，放弃思考贴合上奥兰多鲜红的嘴唇，发出安抚的“嘘”声。他环抱住奥兰多，用手捋着他的头发、揉捏他的后颈，把他当成一只受伤的猫咪来逗哄。  
得到温柔对待的猫咪流下更多泪水，埋在维果肩上呜咽出声。  
紧绷的身体在温暖的怀抱和抚摸下渐渐放松，快感漫上来，结合处不再紧绷，吞吐着沁出一滴乳白，顺着维果的阴茎流下去。  
得到安抚的感官渐渐恢复，被撑得发酸的穴口蠕动着吞吃更多。奥兰多因为快感发着抖，下身发胀——他错误的估计了维果硬起来的大小，导致扩张不够，充血的肉缝紧箍着维果的阴茎。骑乘的姿势让内里未发育完全的器官坠下去，维果的阴茎在他身体里逐渐硬起来，隔着入口压在上面，几乎把它烫出一个洞。  
“奥利……”  
维果回过神，语气很紧张，伸手握住奥兰多的腰想让他起来。  
奥兰多却把手勾到维果的脖子上，收紧肌肉，用力的裹紧身体里的东西。维果哽住，握在腰上的手骤然收紧变得滚烫，呼吸声也加重。  
奥兰多把嘴贴到他耳朵上，让湿热的空气带走维果的理智。  
“……就，操我。”  
维果沉默着，额头抵在奥兰多的胸口，喉结滚动一下。他攥着奥兰多的腰，缓缓用力，把自己抽出来。  
奥兰多混沌的脑子仿佛被泼了一盆冰水。  
维果是很宠他，但不代表他没有底线——该死的，奥兰多也不知道他底线在哪儿。也许上床这件事让维果不太开心……  
还没等到奥兰多慌里慌张开始道歉。维果就跪在他面前，拉起他的一条腿。滚烫的手贴在他的大腿上，奥兰多就被拽倒在毯子上。  
他倒在毯子上发懵，挣扎着想爬起来却看到维果俯下身子。  
操——  
他猛地颤抖一下，伸手去抓伏在腿间的维果。  
没剃干净的胡茬扎到奥兰多细嫩的会阴上，接着维果的舌头就探进奥兰多的阴道中，在小小的阴蒂上吮吸啃咬。  
奥兰多被吸的尖叫起来，暴涨的快感逼的他扭着身子躲闪，但维果握着他的大腿，强迫他打开自己，再用一个在阴蒂上的吮吸制住了他。  
快感的浪潮吞噬了奥兰多。他控制不住自己的尖叫和小腹里愉悦的抽搐，阴茎弹动着，黏糊糊的前液一部分滴在奥兰多肚子上，另一部分……奥兰多费力的抬头，看到自己的阴茎蹭在维果脸上——如果维果执意要舔开他，那么前面那根会时不时弹到他的脸。  
奥兰多恼的全身发红，伸手把那根不知耻在维果鼻梁上蹭的东西攥住。又被突然加重的舔舐感弄得腰软，哆嗦着想合拢腿。  
维果把他一条腿抬起来，搭在自己肩膀上，奥兰多整个下腹悬在空中。  
他呻吟着被拉扯，觉得自己像一只被迫打开的蚌，贝壳下鲜美的肉被吸进嘴里，碾碎。  
奥兰多实在没力气去抗议维果，他只能平躺在柔软的毯子里被迫承受一切维果给予的细碎快感。一根手指不知道什么时候也在挤里面，压着柔韧的内壁画圈一般滑动。那条恼人的舌头不停的进出，粗糙的味蕾刮蹭着穴口。  
奥兰多看不到下面，但是维果可以。他看到本来青涩的性器在自己不断的折磨下变得通红，浅色的阴蒂被吮吸到充血，像颗熟透的樱桃，被维果从保护层中剥离出来。  
维果耐心的舔舐着穴口紧张的肌肉，缓慢的拓宽入口。但是效果并不好，奥兰多太敏感，阴道依然紧紧咬着他的手指和舌头，翕张着从身体里挤出更多的水液。像一只熟到烂的水果，散出香甜的糖水。  
手指在裹上来的肌肉中摸索，按到奥兰多敏感点上，马上得到反馈。奥兰多颤巍巍的绷紧身体，等着下一波汹涌的快感。但是维果绕过这儿，亲吻他的穴口，传递安全无害的信息。奥兰多被骗的慢慢放松身体，难耐的发出哼唧。  
在被平缓的快感哄的不耐烦之前，维果抽出舌头，三根手指用力碾压在敏感点上。  
奥兰多发出一声被呛住的惊呼，过于强烈的刺激感像是在他身体里炸开一朵烟花，灰尘落下就燃起一团火。他不受控制的弓起腰，觉得身体内部像  
有个水球被火焰炸开，粘稠的水液顺着流出来。  
维果在他到达高潮后也没有放过他——抽出手指，固定住他的腰，转而在阴蒂上吮吸。  
奥兰多甚至叫不出来，阴蒂高潮来的快又频繁，像无数条电流从肿起的蒂珠上窜到身体各处。奥兰多一时间眼前炸起白光，后腰的肌肉绷直，却被牢牢地固定在原地。阴道夹紧的同时流出大量的水液，弄湿了维果的下巴。阴蒂高潮没有不应期，通红的蕊珠被吸的肿起，从包裹它的皮肤里探出，想追逐更多的快感。  
维果捻住它，轻轻拉扯。  
等到奥兰多完全放弃挣扎，维果才放过肿胀的蒂珠，把自己挪动到来到奥兰多上方，看着他失神的棕色眸子。  
奥兰多眼前的白光消散，视线中突然出点维果的轮廓，那人披散着乱糟糟的头发，蓝灰色的眼睛牢牢地盯着他，像是鹰隼锁定了他的猎物。  
奥兰多迷迷糊糊的笑了一下，伸手把人勾到前面，送上了一个晕乎乎的吻。  
唇齿搅和的水声从头骨传到奥兰多耳朵里。快感的余韵在身体里回荡，软乎乎的抓挠着神经。  
——这么接吻也很爽。  
奥兰多迷迷糊糊的咬着维果的舌头，吞咽着分泌过多的口水。  
手心下维果的肌肉舒张着，奥兰多为此发出一声呻吟。与此同时，下半身向上窜起一阵酸胀。  
维果把阴茎滑进来，被扩张充足的穴口没有任何不适。像吞入一颗果冻，或者一匙布丁。  
奥兰多还在高潮里，阴道不知觉的收缩抽搐，阴茎进入把多余的润滑挤出来，顺着抽插时的缝隙流出来，顺着结合的部位流到床上。  
维果伸手蒙住奥兰多的眼睛，下身浅浅的退出，再捅进来时就埋的更深。  
奥兰多的身体被开发。穴口被磨得糜烂通红，还随着维果浅浅的抽插流着水，被细小的快感流打的颤抖。  
他抬腿环上维果的腰，摇晃的像一只在海浪中穿梭的渔船。  
“……好吧，好吧——我受不了了。”  
维果喃喃道。他半倚在床头，拉扯着奥兰多坐起来，奥兰多不明所以，被迫骑在他身上。  
姿势的变换让被快感哄骗开口的器官坠下来，微微张开的宫口正压在勃起的阴茎上。  
“好吧……好的——你可以进来，只要……轻点好吗？”  
奥兰多有点害怕，他急促的呼吸着，等待疼痛的到来。  
维果轻啄着他的嘴唇。  
“你应该让我滚或者离你远点。”  
“怎么可能，你知道我计划爬上你的床多久了吗？”  
奥兰多急促的呼吸，双手支撑在维果的身上，好借一点力让自己不要坐那么深。快感的余韵让他喘的像只兔宝宝。  
“多久？”  
“你不会信的。”  
维果勾起嘴角，抚摸着他的后背。  
“那现在你爬上来了，感觉还好吗？”  
奥兰多几乎想翻个白眼——他爽翻了好吗？  
“我——操！”  
奥兰多永远都会被这样的低级手段骗到。维果趁他分神猛地颠了他一下，狭小的宫口借着润滑打开，狭小的器官瞬间被撑满，敏感的甚至能描绘出维果挤进去的龟头形状。  
奥兰多懵了半分钟，感到疼痛的同时，白光在眼球后方炸开。诡异的感觉窜到胃里，酸麻感让人想蜷起来捂住好好揉一揉。奥兰多的阴茎被刺激得颤了颤，淌出一点乳白色的液体。  
维果也不好受。他咬着牙，汗水顺着脸颊流到脖子上留下痒痒的痕迹。阴茎的冠状沟卡在宫口，敏感的龟头像是陷入到一团微弱的火苗中，温温热热的裹住它并吮吸起来。  
维果压抑着升腾起来的暴虐感，伸手把湿透的头发捋到后边。用头撞了一下奥兰多让他回神。  
奥兰多颤抖一下，紧紧抓住自己的阴茎，茫然的看向维果。棕色的虹膜被扩大的瞳孔遮盖住，嘴唇颤抖起来。  
“奥利……”  
维果下半身被裹得舒爽，但这还不够刺激。施虐感叫嚣起来，想让他突破理智。  
“疼吗？”  
维果的声音把奥兰多拽回来。  
奥兰多真的没法抗拒维果的声音，轻缓又漫不经心，柔软得仿佛是天鹅绒。  
奥兰多偶尔在他说话时跑神。维果喜欢在阳光温柔的下午带着一副眼镜看书，奥兰多经常跑到他家沙发上。  
当维果看到认为美好的句子就读给奥兰多听，单词拆成无数组音节和语调，轻缓而准确。  
奥兰多甚至能看到从维果嘴里吐出那一长条振动的波纹，慢慢的环在他身边。  
现在也是这样。  
奥兰多说不出话只能笨拙的用收缩的穴口这种方式告知维果他很好。  
维果理智绷线，他攥住奥兰多的腰，开始小幅度快速的挺弄。酸胀的快感涌上来，奥兰多被顶弄的环着维果的肩膀哀哀的哼唧起来，像一只猫。  
穴口酸麻一片，密集的水声让奥兰多怀疑自己整个小腹都融化了。快感积攒起来，眼前的图像渐渐模糊，阳光散成一片片光斑。  
奥兰多恍惚起来，不知道过了多久，持续的快感让他被操到几次小高潮。他的阴道不停的流水，又被维果抽插着送回去。他哆哆嗦嗦喷湿了床单，在绝望的快感中哽咽着叫出声。  
“别——慢点……求你了，V——”  
随着一记深顶，奥兰多的求饶被突如其来的高潮打断，差点咬到舌头。  
强烈的性刺激让奥兰多把自己抓着阴茎的手忘了，当维果哄他把手松开时，指缝里糊满是半白半透明的液体。  
接着维果接替了他，可怜兮兮的阴茎被抓的半软，龟头发红，被过于漫长的高潮期刺激到射不出来，只能一点点被撸出来。  
阴茎随着顶弄的频率被撸动着，奥兰多被揉搓的打了个哆嗦，忘记自己要求什么。  
很快维果不满足浅浅的抽插，开始大幅度的操起来，硬挺的阴茎退到阴道入口又马上撞回到最里面。乳白色的润滑被带出来，顺着俩人结合处流下去。奥兰多被操的迷迷糊糊想向上躲闪，又被按着腰捉回来继续承受。  
维果失去理智，仰起头去咬奥兰多的喉结，随着最后一次深入的顶入，像是有什么在奥兰多身体里连续炸开，奥兰多哽了一声，阴道蠕动着含住一些，其余的精液则顺着半软的阴茎滑出去，把床单染的一塌糊涂。  
维果放开奥兰多，俩人倒在床上喘气。奥兰多腿根酸软，两腿张开着，阴茎糊满精液软乎乎的贴在大腿上，下方原本狭小的入口被扩开，鲜红的颜色像绽开的花瓣，阴蒂红肿的缩在卵蛋下方，显出一种被过度玩弄的可怜模样。  
维果的喉结上下动了动，强行忽略自己正处于不应期的部位。  
他胡乱的套上裤子，走到厨房给奥兰多倒了一杯水。  
“奥利……起来。先喝点水，然后去洗一下。”  
奥兰多趴在毯子里，迷迷糊糊的推拒着。  
“不要——我很累了，我要睡觉。”  
“……不弄出来你会难受的，甚至可能发烧，你都不想要是吧。”  
维果凑上去亲了亲他的脸颊，坐到床边想把他拖起来。  
奥兰多黏糊糊的抗议。  
“水会进去的，那很难受。”  
“……别犯懒，起来。”  
维果在他屁股上拍了一下，红彤彤的臀肉颤抖了两下。  
高潮还在奥兰多身体里慢慢平息，过量的快感让他晕乎乎，他对这种惰懒满意极了。清洗过程像是强迫自己清醒，奥兰多宁愿闭着眼睛装作鸵鸟，再说他也没想好怎么面对维果——毕竟是他一时性起跑过来强奸人家。  
维果没有继续劝他，而是把杯子收起来离开了。奥兰多听到了一些窸窸窣窣的声音，接着床大幅度倾斜了一下。  
奥兰多还没反应过来，还在抽搐的穴口就被一只大手包住，随意的被揉弄几下。  
奥兰多被揉的呻吟起来，不情愿的睁开眼睛。  
灰蓝色的眼睛的主人盯着他，却也没停下手里的动作。  
维果是个艺术家，有双很好看的手。  
手掌宽大，常年握笔不免指腹带着粗糙的纹路，但摸起来是存有温润的软。指甲修剪的整整齐齐，仔细的用锉刀锉平。  
现在他的手指在奥兰多身体里曲起勾弄，惹得奥兰多抬起腿踹他。  
“要是不想洗澡总得收拾一下。”  
维果不知道从哪儿掏出一块温热的毛巾，细细的擦拭着奥兰多的下腹，射进去的精液被勾弄出来，在毛巾上擦掉。

尾声：菟丝子的藤蔓绕在植株上，像是共舞。有的植物不喜欢太阳，阴郁的躲在植株叶片下，以为占到便宜，却没意识到自己永远选择了他。

收拾妥当，维果放好毛巾，半跪在床前，揉了揉奥兰多潮湿的小卷毛，无奈的叹气。  
奥兰多躺着装睡，心里在打鼓。  
他很怕维果说话。  
也怕他什么都不说。  
空气依旧燥热，房间里充满性爱过后的气味，谁经过都会知道奥兰多和维果干了什么。  
阳光透过窗户照射进来，暖意马上变为炽热的烘烤。奥兰多被晒得有点疼，但疲倦让他挪不动地方。  
有人挡住了太阳，把他揽在怀里。  
“好好睡吧，我一直在这儿。”  
好吧——这句话可以听。  
于是，奥兰多在一个炎热的夏天睡熟了。  
THE END

上一棒：4：00、i、繁浅、al in the halls of mandos  
上一棒：6：00、h、风霜妖言君、vo horizon


End file.
